


Habari Gani

by gardnerhill



Category: Watson and Holmes (Comics)
Genre: Current Events, Gen, Kwanzaa, Pandemics, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: It's been a weird year for holidays, and Kwanzaa is no different.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Habari Gani

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Watson's Woes. Day 28. "Habari Gani" is the Kwanzaa greeting.

"Habari Gani, Watson."

Watson smiled at his partner from the Zoom image. " Habari Gani, Holmes."

Mrs. H appeared over Holmes' shoulder. "Jon Watson, are you all right baby?"

"I'm okay, Mrs. H." Just very, very tired, and run off his feet at the medical center all year. But he was with Omare and Marie and that was good; he and Marie were remaining civil friends for their son's sake, and sharing the work of school and support. "I sure do miss your _arroz con pollo_."

Holmes' landlady harrumphed. "Got me under house arrest, 'cause of my age. This brat won't let me break the curfew."

"I want you to stay well, Mrs. H," Holmes repeated in what was clearly a routine reminder. "And the police are much better at cracking down on black curfew-breakers than white ones."

"I'm sorry I can't be with you, or that you can't be here." Jon moved his phone to show the lit kinara at the table and the waiting turkey. Omare waved at his dad's work friend and Marie nodded and smiled.

Holmes waved and nodded back. "We'll all have to have a two-week-long Kwanzaa next year, to make up for this."

"I'd like that!" Omare piped up. "Do we get two Christmases too?"

"Bring your math grades up and we'll talk about that one," Jon said mock-sternly.

"This is all entirely appropriate for today," Marie said.

Holmes smiled. "Very much so. Omare, which principle is the one for today, the third day of Kwanzaa?"

"Ujaama!" The boy frowned. "No, it's ujima. Ujima."

"Correct. And that is?"

"Collective work and responsibility!"

All of them – the two households of Holmes and Watson, separated by a common pandemic, teaching and tending their community as best they could in a terrible year – reflected upon that truth.  



End file.
